


Angelica David

by Megan678



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:59:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan678/pseuds/Megan678
Summary: The dragons is a new evil they trying to steal the tester act and they  kidnapp people and enslave them what happens when the avengers save a girl who's been stuck there for years.





	Angelica David

I'm chained up in the basement. I've been here for years I've tried to escape but it's impossible I sit here and rot as they abuse me. They beat me and make me work for em it's exhausting.   
I used to dream of being saved now I know it's not happening.   
"Hey 47! Time to work!" One of the man shouts as he unchains me. I fall to the floor he grabs my arm and roughly pulls me up.   
He drags me up the stairs where I start cleaning. So they don't beat me they still do one walks by and hits me in the knee I bite my lip to not scream so they won't hit me again.   
I start whispering a song to myself   
"Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and I turn  
And I dream of what I need  
I need a hero   
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life!  
Larger than life  
Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet  
I need a hero   
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero   
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I could swear there is someone, somewhere  
Watching me  
Through the wind, and the chill, and the rain  
And the storm, and the flood  
I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood  
I need a hero   
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero   
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero   
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night" I whisper sang imaging my hero.   
I wonder what he look like. Tall, handsome strong. It's just wishful thinking it's been six years everyone thinks I'm dead by now.   
I was thirteen now I'm nineteen or twenty I don't know but I keep count maybe I will be saved one day.   
Thor's pov  
"There's a new evil group called the dragons we need help bringing them down you in?" Fury ask me   
"Yeah" I answer the team is reassembling I guess.  
"Thor" the gate keeper calls coming up to talk to me   
"Yeah" I ask him   
"As a king you'll need a queen I got this sector to give us a name is all it would do" he says again with this queen crap   
"Look Thanks but im not interested" I dismiss him   
"But your majesty" he say and I huff out   
"Fine what's her name?" I ask annoyed  
"Angelica Davis she is a human" he says   
"The future queen of asguard Is human? " I ask in disbelief  
"I thought you had a preference for humans?" He asked me and I rolled my eyes.   
Third pov  
Fury recruited all of the avengers for another fight Thor got used to the idea of having someone by his side and Angelica slowly lost hope of being saved.


End file.
